Il faut dire adieu
by 0utsid3r
Summary: Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas; je ne sais plus.


**IL FAUT DIRE ADIEU**

Aujourd'hui, maman est morte. Ou peut-être hier, je ne sais pas; je ne sais plus.

Le temps m'échappe. Papa n'a toujours pas dit un seul mot. Il est triste, tout comme moi. J'imagine qu'il a besoin d'être seul. Étrangement, maman demeure à ses côtés, des larmes perlant sur son visage. Elle l'étreint soudainement; intensément. Comme si c'était leur dernière heure. Mais papa, lui, persiste dans son immobilité. Après tout, la dernière heure de maman est déjà passée.

Elle est pourtant là, malgré l'accident. Je peux la voir, même si je ne peux la toucher. Je me demande si ne pas être conscient de sa présence, comme c'est le cas pour papa, ne serait pas préférable. Si, de cette façon, ce ne serait pas moins douloureux de savoir que l'accident l'a emportée.

L'accident. Je n'en conserve que quelques bribes d'images. Maman et moi; dans la voiture, en route vers le supermarché. Une lumière verte. L'autre, rouge.

La voiture n'a pourtant pas arrêté.

L'accident. Une lumière rouge, puis du rouge. Partout.

Maman. Des cris. _Ses_ cris. J'aurais aimé qu'elle ne crie pas; j'aurais aimé ne pas deviner l'intensité de sa douleur. J'aurais voulu qu'elle me dise que tout irait bien. Alors que je perdais conscience, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me promette d'être toujours là à mon réveil. Mais il n'y eut que ses cris.

Lorsque je repris conscience à l'hôpital, un docteur expliquait à papa qu'il avait tout tenté, sans succès. Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à ma droite et je suivi son regard des yeux. Maman gisait là, sur un lit. Il me regarda ensuite et dit doucement que ma perte de conscience avait été entraînée par un choc émotionnel. Maman était là, mais pas réellement. Si seulement elle m'avait promis…

* * *

J'entends papa dire que l'enterrement est demain. Qu'il n'en a pas la force. Qu'il voudrait mourir, lui aussi. Maman lui martèle qu'il n'en a pas le droit, qu'il a des responsabilités. Que parce qu'une vie a été perdue, volée, il faut célébrer la sienne avec encore plus d'ardeur. Papa n'entend pas. Il se lève; se passe la main désespérément dans les cheveux. Il crie et maudit la vie de celui qui a tué l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui. Il le crie à Dieu, à lui-même, à qui veut bien l'entendre. Il souhaite férocement la mort de l'Homme et affirme qu'il n'en a pas honte. Maman dit qu'elle comprend et l'embrasse. Elle souhaite l'apaiser. Papa demeure stoïque; le réconfort de maman ne franchit pas la ligne abstraite qui sépare morts et vivants. Elle est déchirée, c'est évident. Mais maman est forte; elle l'a toujours été.

À l'église, c'est papa qui se montre fort. Les gens lui adressent leurs condoléances, mais dévient rapidement le regard. Leur malaise est palpable, tout comme la douleur de papa. Je crois qu'ils ressentent la présence de maman qui, elle, pleure à chaudes larmes à ses côtés. Son désespoir me fait mal. Personne ne me regarde. Comment fixer quelqu'un qui vient tout juste de perdre son univers entier? Ont-ils peur de lire de l'incompréhension dans mes yeux? Je comprends pourtant ce qui arrive. Ma maman est morte. Notre famille, plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Tous s'installent, il est temps. Il faut dire adieu. Je regarde distraitement autour de moi alors que les gens écoutent avec attention le discours prononcé. Tant de tristesse. À la fin, tous se relèvent et forment une file. Jusqu'au cercueil. Il faut dire adieu.

La voir, une dernière fois. Lui donner un baiser, sur la joue, et lui chuchoter à l'oreille combien je l'aime. Voilà. C'est mon tour. Dire adieu.

Je m'avance. Je suis petit et le cercueil, haut. Monter sur la plus haute marche. M'étirer vers elle. L'embrasser. Voilà ce que je dois avoir la force de faire. Dire adieu.

Mais lorsque j'y parviens, tout s'arrête autour de moi. Ma maman. Elle n'est pas dans la boîte. Tel le reflet d'un miroir, c'est mon image qui m'est renvoyée. Je suis couché, habillé proprement. L'air angélique. Paisible.

Cette fois, une réelle lueur d'incompréhension est lisible dans mon regard lorsque je me retourne et voit maman et papa s'approcher. Doucement, ils me disent qu'ils m'aiment. Que c'est injuste. Ils se tiennent par la main. Une suite d'images, comme une bobine de film, anime mon esprit un instant. Je ne comprenais pas. Maintenant, oui.

J'ai huit ans. Hier, je suis mort. Ou peut-être avant-hier, je ne sais pas; je ne sais plus.

Il faut dire adieu. Adieu.

**- FIN -**


End file.
